Express Balita is still No. 1
February 28, 2019 The new-improved Express Balita, IBC 13’s flagship news program continues to dominate the evening primetime news block, topping ratings and audience shares locally. 20 years after it first debuted in 1998 as the afternoon newscast and reinvented as the primetime newscast in 2010, the trailblazing program remains a leadership despite the competing networks having thrown every format and programming strategy against it. In 2018, it marks the 20th year of Express Balita in the Philippine TV Industry, making it the longest running Filipino news program on Philippine TV. It released a commemorative book, featuring the present anchors, reporters and production staff and former anchors, reporters and production staff of the newscast. Six-thirty primetime newscasts have always been a habit for Filipinos who want to be informed on the day's events. Express Balita’s sustained popularity is the latest ratings and audience share figures from Kantar Media and has shown remarkable uptrend both in national urban and Mega Manila. According to data from Kantar Media, for the period of February 25, Express Balita got an average rating of 35.7%. Its closest news competitors, TV Patrol and 24 Oras, received a 28.5% and 18.1% rating. With the resurgence of Express Balita to the top spot as the 6:30 p.m. news habit has become a challenge for the fast-rising news organization, the program remains the multiple-anchor, panel format and a formidable news team with anchors Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento as the trio continue to influence viewers with their strong equity, gathering stories that compel viewers. Viewers have since Express Balita’s change in format, acknowledging the credibility and professionalism of the news anchors as evident in a recent study conducted nationwide by the Social Weather Stations (SWS) where all three received high net satisfaction ratings nationwide. Multi-awarded broadcast journalist Snooky Serna-Go, who stands as the lead anchor in the program, received a remarkable 85% net satisfaction rating among viewers. This development is expected to further boost the profile of the third major player in the country’s raging network war. “We are more than happy with what we have accomplished with the many challenges of trying to the stranglehold of the competition. Kahit papaano nakasingit kami sa habit ng viewers. Malaki ang pasasalamat namin sa mga manonood,” said news desk officer and officer-in-charge for news department Nick Mendoza. TG, for her part, said, “We are really proud of what we have achieved. Pitted against two giant networks to achieve our targets. As our chairman, Jose Avellana, has said, we’re still the undisputed no. 1. We will continue to work hard to able to match and surpass the competition.” Credited to have helped shore up the 1-hour program’s ratings is its conscious dominance on a timeslot earlier at 6:30 p.m. news habit set by other networks. Rolly said, “We air at 6:30 and people are eager to get home and hear the news. Also, our approach is powerful to the resurgence of the traditional newscasts, which are more on national/political issues, as well as police and crime stories; we really cater to the masses.” IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, who anchors the late-night newscast Tutok 13, said in a press statement. Express Balita is considered a pioneer of the fast-paced Filipino newscasts, having introduced the concept in 1998 after regained control of the broadcast company Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. "In 1998 as the afternoon newscast and in 2010, the trailblazing Express Balita revolutionized the way Philippine TV networks produce their prime-time newscasts when it introduced a novel, mass-oriented format that appealed to Filipinos' craving for news reports and information when democracy was restored," Mr. Sonza said. "It not only set the trend in how newscasts should be done but also became the undisputed top news program in the country," he added. Express Balita's ever 20 years saw a string of groundbreaking firsts for TV. It became the first news program to deliver news on weekends in 2010 and the first to be available online via live streaming in 2012. Through the years, Express Balita extends public service beyond delivery of news and has been actively bridging those in need with those who are willing to help through its public service segment Lingkod Kaibigan as a public service center. More and more people trust the newscast because of its ‘''Serbisyo Express'' segment wherein concerned government problems from their community for quick resolution. Viewers become informed fast and first, especially in times of public advisories on natural disasters and trying times. Express Balita also takes advantage of IBC’s resources nationwide to replicate that in other parts of the country with live satellite feeds from reporters in the network’s regional stations. Regional editions of Express Balita in the various provinces such as Express Balita Cordillera, Express Balita Ilonggo, Express Balita Bisaya, Express Balita Leyte, Express Balita Chavacano and Express Balita Davaoeno have also proven to be successful with regional viewers. With the rollout of local news programs, they hope regional awareness and patronage of the network’s national programs will increase. Even among audiences worldwide through Global IBC, Express Balita is a perennial favorite among Filipinos abroad. Rounding up the top-rating primetime news program are the segment anchors: the weatherman Aldczar Aurelio who handes Ulat Panahon as the weather forecast; emcee Pat Natividad-Sevilla, who dishes out the juiciest stories and scoops from the entertainment scene for the segment Showbiz Express; and Makata Tawanan for Maling Makata, a funniest, craziest and amazing video clips). Tutok 13, on the other hand, IBC 13's flagship news program as the new entrant to the late-night newscast landscape, has markedly grown its viewership to dominate the late-night news block. Based on the ratings survey of the data from Kantar Media, Tutok 13, anchored by the formidable tandem of Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, sustains an average rating of 12.5% for the period of February 25 with its initial telecast, beating Bandila and Saksi tied with 3.3% rating. Jay said, “The late-night newscast is a mix of national, local and international news stories, as well as debate on the air (Tapatan), sports news and entertainment news, plus their segments ranging from business and economy, science and technology, travel, lifestyle and culture; we also cater to the masses.” Kathy said that they also studied the type of audience that tunes in during Tutok 13’s timeslot, making adjustments in the news-writing format and news presentation. There is a new market for news and a bigger place for news. And that to me is for the benefit of news" shares the Kathy. Tutok 13 delivers the most fair, meaningful and truthful news in one full hour. It also takes advantage of IBC’s resources nationwide with live satellite feeds from reporters in the network’s regional stations. Among audiences worldwide through Global IBC, Tutok 13 is a perennial favorite among Filipinos abroad. Meanwhile, Nick said that with the progress of the network’s flagship newscasts as part of their efforts to reformat, expect intensified efforts across all programs under the news and current affairs department. We look at the kind of talents we have in IBC, based on the recommendation of the news department. Also part of Tutok 13 is Anthony Suntay, one of the country's premier sportscasters who delivers the latest in the world of sports for the segment Isport Lang. Rounding up the program’s frontliners is Jesy Basco, who handles Weather Talaga as the weather forecast; and Gabz of Pinoy Travel Freak in a travel segment Adventurista. Nick also said that IBC 13 will launch a brand-new programs that will maximize its roster of talents. He acknowledged that the talents of IBC 13 are a younger and perhaps, an experienced set “with that youth and inexperience, you also have aggressiveness,” he said. “We’re pretty aggressive in competing with and hopefully, gaining the competition.” Express Balita airs weeknights at 6:30 p.m. and Tutok 13 airs weeknights at 11 p.m. on IBC 13 with simulcast broadcast on IBC News Network and DZTV Radyo13 1386, and live streaming on IBC TV 13, IBC News and Express Balita and Tutok 13 Facebook page. 'History' The noontime newscast of IBC: :Midday Report (1984-1986) :Balita sa Tanghali (1986-1989) :Headline 13 (2019-present) The early evening/primetime newscast of IBC: :TV 13 News (1960-1975) :Newsday (1975-1986) :Balita sa IBC (1986-1989, moved to its afternoon timeslot in 1989-1990) :Express Balita (2010-present, moved from its afternoon newscast from 1998-2010) The afternoon newscast of IBC: :Balita sa IBC (1989-1990, moved from its early evening newscast from 1986-1989) :Bantay Balita (1990) :Headline Trese (1990-1992, 1997-1998, moved from its late night newscast from 1989-1990) :IBC News 5 O'Clock Report (1992) :IBC News 5:30 Report (1992-1995) :IBC TV X-Press (1995-1997) :Express Balita (1998-2010, moved to its early evening timeslot in 2010-present) The late night newscasts of IBC: :After Movie News (1967-1975) :Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat (1986-1989) :Headline Trese (1989-1999, moved to its late afternoon timeslot in 1990-1992) :The 11 O'Clock News (1990-1992) :IBC 11 O'Clock News (1992-1995) :CTN Midnite (1995-1998) :IBC Balita Ngayon (1998-2000) :Ronda Trese (2000-2002) :IBC News Tonight (2002-2011) :News Team 13 (2011-2019) :Tutok 13 (2019-present) History :March 1, 2019: :Express Balita goes live from IBC Broadcast Center for IBC 13's 60th anniversary party in March 1. :October 2019: :Express Balita goes live from Quezon City for IBC 13's 60th anniversary variety show in October. Headline 13 segments *''Panahon 13'' (Weather News) *''Kalsada 13'' (Traffic Updates) *''Presinto 13'' (Police Reports) *''Global 13'' (World News) *''Sports 13'' (Sports News) *''Intriga 13'' (Showbiz News) Express Balita segments * Ulo ng Mga Balita (Headlines before OBB) * Lingkod Kaibigan (Public Service) * Serbisyo Express (Public Service) * Presinto Express (Police Reports) * Global Express (World News) * Eskwelang-Kwela 'To (School News, with updates from DepEd) * Ulat Panahon (Weather News) * Sports Express (Sports News) * Showbiz Express (Showbiz News) * Maling Makata (Good News) * Kakaibang Kaibigan (Features Segment) Tutok 13 segments * Una sa Mga Balita (Headlines) * Tapatan (Debate On The Air Segment) * Entrepinoy (Business and Economy Segment) * Weather Talaga (Weather News) * Internasyunal (World News) * Isport Lang (Sports News) * Star Tracks (Showbiz News) * Xiao Time (Historical Commentary Segment) * Inspirasyon (Human Interest and Inspiring Stories) * Tuklas Pinoy (Filipino-Made Inventions/Science & Technology) * Adventurista (Travel Segment) * KKK: Kainan, Kultura at Kaganapan (Features Segment from Food, Culture and Events) Kaibigang Totoo, Lakas ng Pagbabago: The IBC News Election 2019 Advocacy